Âmes Soeurs
by gabiiie
Summary: Hermione aura 17 ans demain. Lorsque ce jour arrive, elle se sent irrésistiblement attirée vers... Nul autre que Malefoy. Pourquoi voit-elle cette aura violette autour de lui? Pourquoi? VENEZ LIRE!
1. Chapter 1

**Â****m****e****s ****S****œ****u****r****s**

**Helloo!**

**Comment ça va, partisans de FanFic'? **

**On a décidé, Mam'zelle Gaby et moi, d'écrire une histoire à deux. On ne va pas s'éterniser. Donc, bonne lecture.**

**AVERTISSEMENT: Ce chapitre est très court mais c'est une exception!**

**Prologue**

-JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU AIS DIT ÇA! Éclata Hermione.

Drago esquissa un sourire de triomphe. Comme toujours, il était meilleur que Granger à ce petit jeu et adorait la voir bouche bée. Hermione repartit dans la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors d'un pas rageur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce chaleureuse, elle chercha Harry de son regard perçant de lionne. Elle le repéra tout de suite au milieu de la foule. Au fond des yeux verts smaragdin de son bien-aimé, une étincelle de colère s'alluma lorsqu'il vit SA Hermione en larmes.

Il se dégagea du fauteuil dans le lequel il était empêtré pour se précipiter vers la douce jeune femme:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ma... Malefoy... Répondit-elle simplement en reniflant. Il a dit... d-d-des choses horribles...

-Aaah… Hermione, tu le sais autant que moi: ce Sang-Pur est né pour nous empoisonner la vie! Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il dit.

-Ou-ou-oui… Mais, … C'était si méchant, je ne veux même pas en dire plus… C'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase! Oh, Harry, je veux prendre ma revanche! Non, je ne le veux pas, j'en rêve ardemment!

Quelques rires des plus courageux percèrent le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle, puis Harry lança un grognement menaçant. Tout le monde se tut. Le Survivant chuchota à sa bien-aimée:

-_Viens, allons ailleurs. _

Hermione sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou et frissonna malgré elle. Harry avait un tel effet sur sa personne!

-Tu veux aller discuter de ton plan à la salle sur demande? Demanda Harry en nouant son bras autour de sa bien-aimée une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

-J'en meurs d'envie, mais j'aime mieux y aller un autre jour car il se fait tard et demain c'est mon anniversaire. Moi et Ginny avons prévu d'aller faire les boutiques. Tu n'es pas fâché?

-Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi le serai-je? Le simple fait de voir tes yeux briller à nouveau me rend heureux.

Hermione rougit.

-Tu t'imagines? 17 ans déjà!

-Ouais. Soupira la jolie frisée qui commençait réellement à s'endormir sur place. Je vais être vieille! Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi.

Elle disparut aussitôt se disant que la vie valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue malgré ce Malefoy qui essayait de pourrir celle des autres. Dans le temps de le dire, elle était rendue dans son lit et dormait paisiblement, rêvant à Harry.

POV Drago

Drago était extrêmement satisfait de des répliques tranchantes et douloureuses qu'il avait servies à Granger. C'était toujours un _plaisir_ de discuter avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle était si drôle à voir! Sa mine déconfite assurait au Serpentard qu'il ferait de beaux rêves. Celui-ci aimait tellement la ridiculiser! C'était vraiment marrant.

Il prononça le mot de passe pour accéder à sa salle commune:

-Supériorité.

La porte s'ouvrit. Pansy se jeta immédiatement à son cou:

-DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cria-t-elle d'une voix excessivement aigüe. Je t'attendaaais! Que faisais-tu, mon amour?

Le jeune homme se dégagea, agacé par cette fille hystérique.

-Ne me touche pas. Plus jamais, Pansy. Dit le blond

-Mais...

Malefoy Junior monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir en ignorant de son mieux la Serpentarde. Il se mit au lit et fit effectivement de beaux rêves.

**Chapitre très court, d'accord. Mais c'est seulement pour vous donner un aperçu de notre style et de l'histoire.**

**En attendant la suite (dans une semaine, peut-être, on ne promet rien!) , on veut le plus de reviews que possible!**

**Gabiie & Mam'zelle Gaby**


	2. Ce qui se passa à 15 heurs 26 et 12 sec

**Bonjooour!**

**Comment allez-vous, chers lectrices? (Ou lecteurs, mais ça m'étonnerait!) **

**Toutes vos reviews nous ont fait chaud au cœur! Ça nous encourage vraiment à continuer! (Ok, y'en a pas beaucoup pour l'instant, mais ça va venir!). Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ont ajouté notre histoire en 'Story Alert'!**

**Juste pour dire un mot à 'Impartiale. M', nous non plus on est pas fans du couple Harry/Hermione, même qu'on déteste… Mais il fallait qu'Hermione soit avec quelqu'un avant le début de l'histoire. Et on n'avait pas envie de faire un Ron/Hermione...**

**Enfin… Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il est (UN PEU) plus long que le prologue! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**P.-S.: Il y a eu un léger mal entendu entre moi et Mam'zelle Gaby. Nous voulons seulement vous aviser que Drago est préfet-en-chef et qu'il a sa propre chambre.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

POV Hermione

À 15 heures 26 et 12 secondes exactement, Hermione aurait 17 ans. C'est à dire, dans 10 minutes.

_Aaaah, comme toutes ces années sont vite passées… _Pensa Hermione, mélancolique. Elle se rappelait encore du temps où, étant une petite fille, naïve et innocente, elle jouait avec son père et sa sœur au parc, dans sa cour et dans la rue avec ses jeunes voisins. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprécier pleinement ces moments passés en famille…

Maintenant, elle était majeure (ou presque), et la guerre éclaterait bientôt… Comme les temps avaient changés!

-'MIONNE! S'écria Ginny

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie

-Hum?

-Bien, on y va?

-Où?

-FAIRE LES BOUTIQUES! JE TE LE RÉPÈTE DEPUIS DIX MINUTES! S'emporta la rouquine

-Désolée... Je suis un peu distraite.

-Je te pardonne. Euh, par contre, avant d'y aller, je dois passer dans la salle des Gryffondors. J'ai oublié quelque chose.

-D'accord.

Sur cette note, les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent d'un pas... Euh… D'un pas. Rendues devant la porte, Ginny esquissa un sourire narquois et manqua pouffer. Hermione, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien faire rire Ginny, s'examina pour voir si elle n'avait pas une tache sur elle ou du papier de toilette sous sa chaussure. Rien.

-Alors, tu viens?

-Oui, mais ouvre la porte toi-même.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu poses trop de questions.

Hermione obéit.

«SURPRISE!»

La totalité des Gryffondors étaient là, même ceux qui étaient moins proche de la lionne. Pour elle.

-Je ne peux pas y croire! Lança la frisée en laissant les larmes perler sur son visage. Tout ça pour moi! C'est...

Hermione se tut.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent puis elle se mit à courir.

Courir comme personne n'aurait jamais osé.

« Mais, pourquoi je sors de cette pièce? Hé, mon corps, écoute-moi! Retourne où tu étais! YOUHOU! C'EST MOI QUI EST CENSÉE TE CONTROLER, ALORS SI TU NE T'EXÉCUTE PAS TU VAS AVOIR AFFAIRE À MOI, ESPÈCE DE CORPS DÉSOBÉISSANT!»

La brune ne contrôlait malgré elle plus son corps et ses actions. C'était très désagréable. Comme si, après 17 ans de service, son corps se rebellait. Un tel phénomène ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pendant sa course folle elle croisa Rogue qui lui couru après pour la rattraper. Ce qui n'améliora en rien sa «beauté».

-Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai bien peur que votre comportement ne soit pas admis dans l'école! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor! Hurla-t-il.

-Stupéfix!

«Alors comme ça, je ne contrôle pas seulement plus mon corps mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide ce que je dis! C'est le comble! Oh non! C'est moi où je viens de lancer un Stupéfix à un professeur? Rogue ou pas, je viens de le faire! Mais que se passe-t-il, par Merlin?» Se demanda intérieurement la brune.

Elle avait déjà parcouru un grand chemin dans l'école sans que personne ne réussisse à l'arrêter et elle (son corps) se dirigeait présentement vers l'endroit le plus détesté des rouge et or: la chambre de préfet-en-chef des Serpentards; c'est à dire, celle de Malefoy!

« NON, NON, ALORS LÀ C'EST LE BOUQUET! Bien sûr, c'est à moi que cela devait arriver, C'EST TOUJOURS MOI QUE MERLIN CHOISIT POUR LES SITUATIONS EMBARASSANTES!»

Elle alla se positionner (son corps, pardon) juste en face de la chambre de Drago Malefoy.

-Supériorité! Dit-elle d'un ton pressant à l'adresse de la porte.

«Alors c'est ça, son fameux mot de passe introuvable comme il nous l'affirmait? Un jeu d'enfant! Mais, attends un peu! C'est moi où je viens d'entrer là?»

-MON CORPS! TU M'AVAIS TANT MANQUÉE! Cria-t-elle triomphalement lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de ses actions.

Elle avait aussi retrouvé l'usage de la parole comme vous, cher lecteur, avez du le constater. Hermione rougit.

Drago se contenta de la dévisager alors que la brune s'attendait de lui toute une scène.

-Bonjour Granger. Que fais-tu ici? Dit-il d'une voix plus froide que la mort.

Hermione n'en savait rien!

«Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer?»

Soudain, la lionne remarqua quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le paysage. Wow! Il lisait! Il essayait désespérément de cacher ce livre, pourtant. Cette tentative échoua, car Hermione pu lire le titre.

Mais… Attendez un peu...

-ROMÉO ET JULIETTE? UN LIVRE MOLDU! UNE HISTOIRE D'AMOUR!

-C'est... Euh… C'est… Mon père qui m'a demandé de le lire!

-LUCIUS MALEFOY? IL T'A DEMANDÉ DE LIRE CELA? Ouais, comme si j'allais croire ca, Malefoy.

-Heu... c'est vrai. Répondit-il calmement.

Pourtant, sa voix n'était pas aussi sûre et tranchante que d'habitude.

-Et toi? Que fabriques-tu ici? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Je... Eeeeeeuh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Explosa soudain Hermione en remarquant une autre anicroche. Mais qu'est-ce que cette... aura violette autour de toi? Un sortilège d'embellissement raté?

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Tu vois Granger, c'est le genre de réplique qui laisse à désirer en matière d'insulte. AAAH ET… ALLEZ, SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE! JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE TE TOLERERAIS ENCORE UNE SECONDE DE PLUS!

Sans répliquer, Hermione obéit, toutefois en regardant le cadran. Par merlin, était-il 15h28? Elle avait estimé que cela faisait à peu près 1 minute qu'elle était à là à discuter bêtement avec Malefoy et... cela lui avait pris peu près 1 minute pour se rendre à la chambre. 15h28-1-1=15h26! Donc, ce phénomène avait sûrement rapport avec ses 17 ans. C'était épeurant. Et cette lumière violette? Que signifiait-elle?

POV Drago

Mais qu'est-ce que Granger venait foutre là? Elle a maintenant découvert mon obsession pour Shakespeare. Maintenant, elle va aller raconter ça à ses stupides camarades. Oh, et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? Personne ne la croira! Parfois, je me béni de m'être construit une fausse personnalité glaciale. Ce sont dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte que Granger est réellement stupide!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Pardon pour la longueur du chapitre nous ne sommes pas accros à ceux qui n'en finissent plus.**

**Avez-vous aimé? **

**Nous voulions vous présenter une petite publicité très touchante dont la cause nous tient à cœur:**

_**Allez, les reviews sont bons pour la santé! Laissez en le plus possible et en forme vous deviendrez!**_

_**-De quoi? Demanda mon petit frère**_

_**-En forme de review! Lui répondis-je fièrement.**_

_**Pardonnez-la, elle est folle.**_

_**Pour aider les personnes souffrantes de manque de review, veuillez reviewer **_

_**Ceci était un message du gouvernement de Fanfiction.**_

**Gabiiie et mam'zelle Gaby vous font la bise xoxoxox **

**Ce que je vais dire n'a aucun rapport, mais moi (Gabiiie), je suis allée en France l'été dernier (je suis Québecoise) et j'ai trouvé ça magnifique alors un allo spécial à toutes les Françaises!**

**P.-S.: vous saluerez la tour Eiffel de ma part!**


	3. À l'heure de la majorité de Drago

**Hum… Non, nous ne sommes pas mortes… Seulement en retard… xD **

**Sérieusement, désolées, mais nous étions trop occupée la semaine dernière pour écrire. Ce chapitre est LÉGÈREMENT plus long que les derniers.**

**On va se rattraper, vous en faites pas! **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! (Toutes… Genre, 3 reviews, mais bon… xP)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**POV Hermione**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Hermione fuyait constamment Harry et tous les Gryffondors.

«Hé oui! Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage d'aller avouer à tout le monde pourquoi je me suis enfuie comme une folle pendant mon 'surprise party'. Le courage Gryffondorien, hein? On peut dire que j'en suis dépourvue. Ma réputation est complètement ruinée. Ah! Enfin, quelle réputation? En avais-je bien une? Et, de plus, j'ai presque été renvoyée de l'école. Rogue me l'a confirmé. C'est vraiment la pire entorse à un règlement que j'ai fait de toute ma vie. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qui m'a poussée à lancer ce Stupéfix... Oh non! HARRY ARRIVE! JE DOIS M'EN ALLER!»

C'était trop tard... Le Survivant venait tout juste d'empoigner son bras pour empêcher qu'elle s'en aille.

-Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je... Euh... Je dois m'en aller! Je vais faire des recherches importantes à la bibliothèque.

Harry ne goba aucunement ce mensonge.

-Hermione...! Je veux la vérité! La vérité!

-Euh...

C'est alors que Drago Malefoy, toujours entouré de cette espèce d'halo mauve laid, entra dans la pièce en trombe, tout essoufflé. Le premier geste qu'il fit, presque instinctivement, fut de pousser violemment le Balafré par terre. Son deuxième réflexe fut de prendre la délicate jeune femme dans ses bras et de la serrer fortement. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, celle-ci répondit à cette étreinte inattendue avec ferveur. Encore une fois, Hermione avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, car elle n'aurait jamais agi comme cela en temps normal.

Harry se remit de sa surprise et examina la scène. _Drago Malefoy_? Quel était le rapport? À moins que... C'était à cause de _lui_ que SA bien-aimée l'évitait! Ah! Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle trahison. Le survivant cria:

-C'est fini à tout jamais entre nous deux, Hermione!

Avant de partir, dignement mais tout de même avec une forte envie de pleurer, Harry nota que Malefoy tenait dans sa main un exemplaire de 'Roméo et Juliette'. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais avait tout de même deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour. La Survivant n'avait pas le temps de rire de lui, mais il le ferait bien un autre moment.

**POV Drago**

Drago, toujours en train de lire une des magnifiques œuvres de Shakespeare, détourna la tête de son livre un instant pour regarder l'heure affichée sur son cadran.

«Plus qu'une minute, et je serai majeur...»

Puis, l'heure fatale arriva…

Et…

…Le Serpentard se mit à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie à travers l'école. Il se dirigeait vers un endroit inconnu.

«HÉ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS? Je ne veux pas aller là! Ah, et puis c'est où, là? Où vais-je? Ah, non! Ce n'est pas vrai? Je ne me dirige tout de même pas vers ces deux abrutis? Granger et Potter? Mais... Granger? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a autour d'elle? Un truc... Mauve! Ce n'était pas ce dont elle m'avait parlé lorsqu'elle était entrée en furie dans mon intimité? OH NON! J'AI TOUJOURS MON LIVRE EN MAINS! MA RÉPUTATION EST FINIE!»

Malefoy se jeta littéralement dans les bras de la lionne.

«AAAAH! MON DIEU! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS? DÉGOÛTANT! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de me dégager? WASHH! MAIS POURQUOI, ELLE, NE SE DÉGAGE PAS?»

Soudain, Harry s'écria:

-C'est fini à tout jamais entre nous deux, Hermione!

Et il s'en alla.

C'est alors le moment que la Professeure McGonagall choisit pour arriver. Drago et Hermione étant encore enlacés étroitement, McGo les regarda… Un peu beaucoup croche! (_NDA. : Hum… Veuillez excuser Gabiiie… Mais elle tenait ABSOLUMENT à ce que je laisse cette phrase, donc… Je l'ai mise. Mais bon. C'est pas plus grave que ça_)

-Miss Granger! Je ne vous croyais franchement pas capable d'une telle chose…!

Drago reprit finalement le contrôle de son corps et se détacha d'Hermione à la vitesse de l'éclair en affichant une moue dégoûtée. Même chose du côté de la brunette.

-Hum… Bonjour professeur McGonagall… Héhé… Hum… Eh bien… Je… Je dois partir! J'ai… Euh, des devoirs à terminer! Au revoir! Dit Hermione tout en rougissant horriblement.

Elle s'en alla. Le Serpentard, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire pour sa défense. Il se contenta de rougir un peu avant de dire :

-Au revoir, professeur.

Toutefois, la directrice des Gryffondors avait eu le temps de remarquer quelque chose de bizarre dans le paysage… (NDA. : Hum… On se demande ce que cela peut bien être…)

-Hum… Shakespeare, hein, Mr Malefoy? Très bien, très bien!

«Oh nooon! Par pitié… Ne me dites pas qu'elle l'a remarqué elle aussi!»

Et le vert et argent s'enfuit aussitôt. Il chercha Granger à travers le dédale de corridors qu'était Poudlard. Après une heure de recherche, il battit en retraite. S'accotant un instant contre le mur, il crut entendre des sanglots étouffés dans le silence du château. Il y avait une classe vide juste côté. Il y pénétra et découvrit un bien triste spectacle : Granger était assise par terre, les genoux repliés contre elle, secouée de violents spasmes. Elle pleurait tellement, c'en était presque exagéré…

Il toussota légèrement. La brune leva vers le beau jeune homme son regard trempé de larmes.

-Granger… Nous avons à parler. Sèche tes larmes, je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer, cela m'exaspère.

La lionne se leva docilement, prête à écouter le blond.

**Et aloooors? Nous, on l'aime bien, ce chapitre!**

**Des reviews? S'il vous plaîîîîîîîît!**

**Gabiiie & Mam'zelle Gaby**


	4. Petit mot

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Ceci __**n'est pas un chapitre**__. C'est seulement un petit mot qui a pour but de vous informer que les chapitres seront maintenant postés moins régulièrement. Les vacances d'été sont commencées pour moi et Gabiiie et on se verra moins souvent. Donc, il y aura forcément du retard dans notre fiction._

_Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on arrête d'écrire! Non, non, non, ôtez-vous cette idée de la tête tout de suite!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, en passant!_

_A+_

_Mam'zelle Gaby & Gabiiie_


	5. Rêver éveillé

_Chère lectrices,_

_Eh non, on n'est pas mortes, on ne s'est pas fait kidnapper non plus, on n'est même pas parties en voyage! (En fait, Gabiiie oui, mais pas moi... Grrr, la vie est injuste! :P)_

_Ben oui, on est vraiment en retard… (Mais faut quand même avouer que y'a du monde __**beaucoup**__ plus en retard que nous… Allez, soyez indulgentes!)_

_Je saaais que vous avez envie de nous lancer des tomates, mais pour nous faire pardonner, on a écrit un chapitre plus long que d'habitude! (Cool, hein? J'aime les chapitres longs! Loool)_

_Encore désolées de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça! _

_Bonne lecture!_

_(Hé, en passant, 16 REVIEWS! C'est fou! Merci beaucoup!)_

_Les pensées d'Hermione seront écrites comme cela_

_**Les pensées de Drago seront écrites comme cela**_

:::::

**Chapitre 4 : Rêver éveillé**

::::::

_-Granger… Nous avons à parler. Sèche tes larmes, je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer, cela m'exaspère._  
_La lionne se leva docilement, prête à écouter le blond._

-Comment ça : «Sèche tes larmes, je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer»? C'est quoi, quand tu me vois pleurer, ça te fait souffrir? Tu ressens de la compassion et tu n'aimes pas ça? Haha, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Malefoy, ressentir de la compassion? Quand les poules auront des dents!  
-T'as pas entendu la dernière partie de la phrase, Granger? Dit Drago durement. Tu _m'exaspères_ quand tu pleures!  
-Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça.  
-Je venais simplement te dire d'arrêter tes comportements stupides! Je ne te comprends pas, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe! On va créer des émeutes si ça continue comme ça!

Le sang de la lionne bouillonna dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit l'insulte. Elle préféra par contre se contenir.

-Ah oui! Répliqua Hermione. Comme ça, c'est moi qui s'est jetée dans tes bras tout à l'heure? Merci de m'en avertir, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte! Continua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
-Je venais aussi pour te parler de cette horrible lumière mauve autour de toi! C'est vraiment désagréable à regarder! Tu pourrais pas arrêter ça? Fit le Serpentard en ignorant totalement ce que la sorcière venait de dire.  
-Euh… Tu veux dire, autour de toi!  
-Non! Autour de toi! Es-tu assez aveugle pour ne pas la remarquer? Hé, toi, le jeune! Oui, toi! Viens ici! N'est-ce pas qu'elle est mauve? Demanda Drago au jeune vert et argent en désignant Hermione.

Le Serpentard junior se contenta de dévisager son aimé leader un petit peu beaucoup croche, un peu comme McGo, mais en moins intense! _(NDA. : Phrase pas rapport de la semaine…)_

-Pauvre petit chou! Tu viens de le traumatiser, Malefoy! Cria littéralement Hermione. _(NDA. : Elle était dans 'sa semaine'. xD)_  
-Granger… ! Lui dit Drago d'un ton exaspéré.  
-Jsuis pas traumatisé! Et, jsuis _surtout_ pas un p'tit chou! Répondit le jeune garçon dégoûté (et tout de même un peu traumatisé, mais par Hermione, pas par Drago, bien qu'il trouve celui-ci vraiment étrange…) par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

La jeune femme soupira.

-Ah, c'est bon, _monsieur-jsuis-pas-un-p'tit-chou,_ tu peux t'en aller!  
Le petit fut vite parti.  
-Bon. Fit l'héritier des Malefoy. Admettons que ce ne soit que nous deux qui soient 'porteurs' de cette lumière, et que seulement nous puissions la voir… Pourquoi? Gémit-il.  
-C'est vraiment Merlin qui nous en veut… Mon Dieu, c'est toujours moi qui suis fourrée dans des situations de ce genre… Grommela la rouge et or. Oh, Malefoy, j'ai une question : pourquoi, mais pourquoi, t'es-tu jeté dans mes bras comme un garçon en manque d'affection tout à l'heure?

Drago grommela. Il détestait qu'on lui pose une question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. Il se sentait… Hum, disons, ridicule, dans ces cas-là.

-Tu veux le savoir, Granger? Fit-il du ton le plus froid qu'il avait en réserve. Tu veux le savoir? Devine! Termina-t-il avant de s'en aller.  
-ESPÈCE D'IDIOT! TU T'ENFUIS COMME UN LÂCHE PARCE QUE TU NE SAIS PAS QUOI RÉPONDRE!

Le silence lui répondit.

_Mon Dieu, ce qu'il m'énerve! Non mais, c'est quoi son problème, à la fin? Il se jette dans mes bras comme un débile, devant Harry en plus, – Oh, Harry, mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec lui? – et il ne veut même pas m'expliquer pourquoi! Et puis, c'est quoi, cette histoire de lumière mauve autour de moi? Parce que, moi aussi j'en vois une autour de lui! C'est, quoi un signe du Destin? Merlin, que c'est compliqué…_

-Ce qui se passe en ce moment avec lui est très bizarre… Soupira doucement Hermione

_Il va falloir que j'apprenne à me contrôler, d'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il passe près de moi, j'ai une envie folle de lui sauter dessus! C'est très troublant! Depuis quand je désire Malefoy moi?_

Hermione broya du noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sur le sol froid de la salle de classe à l'abandon.

::::::

Après s'être disputé avec Hermione, le beau blond se dirigea vers sa chambre de Préfet.

_**Je DÉSTESTE du plus profond de mon être cette fille! Elle m'énerve! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à m'attirer comme ça? Non, mais! Ça m'a pris un effort fou pour m'éloigner d'elle. Et j'aurais tellement voulu... L'enlacer? C'est complètement dégoûtant! Pourtant, sur le moment, elle était tellement attirante, irrésistible… C'est quand même cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger! Je dis pas si c'était un belle Serpentard, mais là… Si c'est Dieu qui veut me faire payer ma méchanceté, c'est un peu trop! **_

Malefoy arriva à la porte et donna le mot de passe :

-Tom Jedusor.

Le portrait s'écarta docilement pour le laisser passer.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec un livre sur la magie noire. Le vert et argent passa la soirée là et s'endormit finalement.

C'est alors qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut, ressentant une grande peur et une grande tristesse.

Drago vit des images, des images inconnues, défiler dans son esprit.

_Il voyait le Trio Gryffondorien qui courait dans un endroit bizarre, vide, noir. _  
_Il voyait Weasley qui, soudainement, tombait sur le sol, raide mort. _  
_Il voyait Potter et Granger qui s'accroupissaient près de lui, en proie à une énorme tristesse. __  
__Il voyait Granger, effrayée, qui se remettait à courir, courir, avec l'énergie du désespoir, pour échapper aux sorts mortels qui jaillissaient maintenant de toutes parts. _  
_Elle continuait sa course pendant un très long moment. _

_Puis, il voyait la brunette se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et tomber sur le sol, incapable de se relever. _

_Il se vit, à combattre aux côtés du bien en lançant des éclairs verts sur ses amis... Enfin, compagnons. _

_Il vit... Son père hurler un cri de douleur puis sombrer à son tour vers le sommeil éternel, comme nombre de Mangemorts._

_**Moi? Avec le bien? **_

_Il courut longtemps dans ce noir espace-temps pour finalement s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Il se vit encore une fois, courir sans s'arrêter, à travers des millions de cadavres, seul au monde._

Drago se réveilla de ce songe éveillé, perplexe. Une goute de sueur glacée tomba doucement dans son dos.

_**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? C'est n'importe quoi! Et en même temps, c'est un peu effrayant…**_  
__  
L'héritier réfléchit à tout cela, essaya pendant un moment de trouver quel était le rapport de toutes ces images. Il n'en tira aucune conclusion, et décida donc d'essayer de dormir. Drago monta à sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps de son lit. Il mit longtemps à retrouver le sommeil, et lorsque celui-ci l'accueillit, ce fut avec nombre de cauchemars.

::::::

_Alooooors? C'était commeeeent? _

_Je suis fière de ce chapitre :D Sérieux, moi et Gabiiie on a dû le réviser au moins 15 fois! Nan, j'exagère un peu mais j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé!___

_N'oubliez pas les reviews! C'est un vrai pêché XD On ne poste pas avant d'en avoir reçu… Hum, disons, 6! Eh non, on n'est pas trop exigeantes! 6 reviews, c'est rien, non?_

_Bonne semaine!_

_Mam'zelle Gaby et Gabiiie_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un avertissement pour dire que nous n'avons PAS abandonnés cette fic (nous ne vous promettons rien par contre)! Disons juste qu'elle est en pause pour le moment car nous sommes SURCHARGÉES avec l'école et tout et tout…

Bref, nous tenons à remercier tous nos reviewers en particulier Statue 12512, mayelle, Impartiale.M (ta review nous a vraiment touchées, c'est probablement la plus encourageante que nous avons eu à présent, alors un gros MERCI !) et pour finir, Malfoy Funambule (Tu es vraiment notre revieweuse la plus fidèle ! À chaque chapitre tu nous a mis un petit mot qui nous a chacun fait sourire alors, merci beaucoup pour cette fidélité ) !

Merci à chaque auteur de review à contribuer à notre bonheur !

Gabiiie et Mam'zelle Gaby


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjouuuuuur ! C'est avec une joie débordante que nous vous apportons ce chapitre qui nous a pris une ÉTERNITÉ à poster. Ouais, une éternité. _

_Alors, merciiiiiii cheers lecteuuurs de noous lireeeee !_

Chapitre 5

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

POV Hermione

Ce fut par le chant des oiseaux et par un soleil levant qui reflétait sur le lac de Poudlard, qu'Hermione se leva contre son gré. Ouais, contre son gré. La nuit dernière elle n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures, ses pensées plongées vers celui qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde : Malefoy. Elle essayait pourtant à contre cœur de penser à autre chose, elle pensa à Harry, à sa famille et finalement, et en pensant avoir trouvé, elle pensa à la chose qui d'habitude lui faisait oublier tout le reste, les bouquins.

Mais rien.

Juste Malefoy.

Lorsque elle atterri enfin dans les bras de Morphée après s'être nombre de fois retournée dans son lit, elle ne pu avoir l'âme en paix. Non, car même dans ses rêves, pardon, cauchemars, il venait la hanter. Encore et encore.

_Elle longeait tranquillement la plage, l'âme en paix, elle était détendue, ou plutôt essayait-elle de se détendre, respirant l'air qui l'entourait, un air pur sans angoisses, sans peur, sans cris, sans morts… Une larme coula sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle reprit ces esprits, elle s'empressa d'essuyer ce qui était du passé, un monde oublié. Elle continua encore un peu sa route et soudain, elle le vit, étendu sur le sable brulant, s'empoisonnant, s'accablant dans cette chaleur depuis trop longtemps. Puis, par surprise elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'écrier :_

_-Drago !_

Hermione se réveilla en sursauts.

_Mais par Merlin, c'est quoi mon problème, puis depuis quand je l'appelle Drago ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve, rappelle toi…mais, c'est comme si j'avais vraiment été là ! Ah et puis non, définitivement je délire! Je devrais sécher les cours pour prendre un peu de sommeil. HEIN, QU'AI-JE DIS ? Oh putain, Malefoy déteins sur moi, et puis, depuis quand je jure ? Grrrr, pourri en enfer Serpentard !_

-_Granger_ ?

_Alors là, c'est le bouquet, J'entends des voix !_

-Granger !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte que les voix n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination mais bien Drago qui lui parlait. Dans son dortoir. Dans son dortoir ?

-Raaaah, mais c'est quoi ton problème Malefoy, et comment, COMMENT es-tu entré dans le dortoir des filles, de GRYFFONDOR ? Balbutia une Hermione encore quelque peu endormie

-Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas !

Quelque chose clochait, oui, quelque chose clochait, Malefoy ne parlait pas comme cela d'habitude. La Gryffondor se retourna dans son lit d'un rouge cent pour cent gryffondor et ouvrit ses yeux chocolat remplis d'effroi et d'appréhension.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry !

POV Harry

Ce fut par un bâillement plutôt sonore venant de Ron qu'Harry se réveilla. Se relevant paisiblement de son lit il se rendit instantanément compte qu'il était de bonne humeur ce matin et se dit qu'il était près à entendre la version des faits d'Hermione sur son… comportement. Il se dit même qu'il serait près à lui pardonner si elle lui donnait une bonne raison. Ah, Hermione, la fille de ses rêves, elle qui était si drôle, des cheveux roux éclatants …des cheveux roux éclatants ? Elle qui était si… drôle ? Hermione avait bien des qualités mais le sens de l'humour n'était pas son point fort. Il ne pensait tout de même pas à… ? Impossible, c'était Hermione qu'il aimait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Donc, Après avoir essayé sans succès de peigner ses cheveux en bataille, il partit la trouver.

Oh merde.

Les escaliers.

Mais une idée qui à premiers abords paraissait inoffensive, lui traversa l'esprit :

-Accio éclair de feu.

C'était trop facile, trop pour marcher. Mais, à son grand étonnement, il parvint sans trop de difficulté à se rendre dans le dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il put remarqua à quel point le dortoir était différente du sien. Puis, il la vu c'était une sensation indescriptible… de l'amour ? Hum. Elle était plutôt frisée, non… eum, magnifique lorsqu'elle dormait, tel un ange sur son nuage, se baladant dans le pays des rêves. Il la regarda quelques instants, se décidant sur quels mots il allait dire. Il était encore trop fâché pour l'aborder comme avant donc il se risqua :

-Granger ?

Elle bougea un peu mais ne dit rien alors il fut forcé de recommencer.

-Granger !

Cette fois, il eut sa réponse.

-Raaaah, mais c'est quoi ton problème Malefoy, et comment, COMMENT es-tu entré dans le dortoir des filles, de GRYFFONDOR ? lui répondit Hermione d'un ton froid rempli de rancœur

C'était trop. Harry Potter avait vécu bien des choses, avait surmonté nombres d'épreuves toutes plus ardues les unes que les autres mais là, il se faisait prendre pour son pire ennemi (après Voldemort) par la fille qu'il aimait. Il n'y croyait pas, Malefoy avait-il pris plus d'importance que lui-même auprès d'elle ?

-Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas ! S'emporta Harry avec une colère certaine

Il la regarda se retourner, ouvrir rapidement les yeux et vit la consternation mêlée d'un soupçon de remords naitre dans ses prunelles bistre.

C'est alors qu'il tourna les talons et se laissa entrainer vers la sortie.

POV Hermione

-HARRY, ATTENDS ! Tenta-t-elle, sans succès

-C'est trop pour moi Hermione, tu m'as poussé à bout. Tu as ruiné ma vie.

Et contre toute attente Hermione pouffa.

-TU TROUVES ÇA DROLE ?

La force qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ce geste avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle ne l'avait pas décidé, c'était comme si, pendant un instant, elle n'avait plus été elle-même. Un frisson la parcourra.

**OoOoOoOo**

**POV Drago**

_Des vagues qui déferlaient sur la rive tel un cercle vicieux, vague après vague, une simplicité qui en donnait presque mal à la tête. Un soleil brulant synonyme à la fois de réconfort et de force destructrice. La chaleur étouffante qui faisait vibrer chaque parcelle de son corps, qui a chaque instant, le faisait suffoquer un peu plus. Il voulait bouger, esquisser un quelconque mouvement, qui lui permettrait de sortir cet endroit __asphyxiant__. L'eau… les vagues… comme c'était tentant._

_-Drago !_

Le Serpentard se réveilla en sursaut.

_**Mais c'était quoi cette connerie ? Un rêve ? Non, c'était trop réel. Comme… le précédent. Et c'était qui cette personne qui m'a appelé à la fin ?**_

Ne voulant plus y penser, il entreprit de se rendormir mais se rendit compte que le dortoir était vide. Il était seul.

**OOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et voilaaaa !_

_Des suggestions, des critiques ?_

_On prend de n'importe quoi xD_

_Merci !_


End file.
